A plethora of devices from phones and tablets, to wearable technologies like watches have substantially increased productivity of workforce. As these devices start gaining an application base, the need to integrate them into existing networks and operating systems is becoming important. Several modes of application execution will evolve to manage different applications (Aka. apps) in the existing networks and operating systems. In order to integrate these platforms into existing networks and operating systems, several problems related to security, connectivity, session state, reconnection, and the like have to be resolved. Virtualization has rapidly grown in importance. The ability to support multiple environment and operating systems on the same host is becoming a mainstream platform feature. As the apps need to match the executable operating system as well as mode of use of user (mobile, hands-free, voice-based, gesture based, and the like), cloud based execution becomes increasingly necessary to facilitate application execution and maintenance, As client-side virtualization require more memory and computing power, it may not be frequently used. A further requirement is to maintainability and upgradeability so that applications can be reused over a period of time without becoming outdated. Furthermore, existing networks, operating systems, and platform may have difficulty in fitting into Buy Your Own Device (BYOD) environments. The difficulty with handling dynamic BYOD environments can be partly due to security related problems and partly due to the fact that these electronic devices (like tablets) represents a new computing platform in enterprise networks. The total cost of ownership of many devices easily exceeds the cost of hardware platform itself. With BYOD, hardware cost could be borne by a user but, the maintenance costs are often borne by the enterprise. To this end, there is a need of a system and method where a new device is allowed to enter and leave into the existing networks, operating systems, and platforms “at will”.